Little Red Corvette
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: Baby, you've got to slow down...
**Little Red Corvette**

" _I can do this_ ," Sonic whispered to himself before knocking on the mahogany door before him. The ensuing wait was unbearable. The sun was on the brink of its decline, beaming down to energize all the life below. " _it's not like I have anything to lose_."

Suddenly, the latch came undone, and the knob turned. Sonic pushed his nervousness aside with his signature smirk, replenishing his confidence; it would be odd for anyone to see him any other way. The door swung open to reveal a surprised lavender cat on the other side.

"Oh, why hello Sonic." she greeted, "This is unexpected; please, come inside-"

"Uh, actually," he insisted, "I was gonna' go take a walk on the beach... I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

It was obvious that the feline was examining him, attempting to find his true motive, but this was short-lived. She blinked, "Um, sure. Let me just grab something."

The door shut, allowing Sonic just enough time to breathe before the girl returned with a pair of sunglasses. The blue one smiled, and gestured for her to climb on his back. They sped through the outskirts of the town and beyond, in a way only the Blur himself could. His red sneakers were but an obscure figure eight; they worked as the motor of a powerful automobile, making for a smooth ride. The cat enjoyed the wind flowing through her fur. The noise from it provided a sense of isolation, but for once she wasn't alone.

They stopped just before the sand, removed their shoes, and approached the ocean like one would a long lost friend. They walked up and down the shoreline, allowing the waves to push saltwater back and forth across their feet. Sonic would intermittently ask the feline if she was tired, until she eventually admitted so, and the two sat down on a log looking out to the water. Sonic picked up a stick, and began drawing in the sand with it.

He sighed, glancing toward the horizon, "It's just so beautiful..." he didn't continue until he was sure he had his friend's attention, "how all of it pulsates at the same time. It's like a different world here when nobody's around."

"I agree." said the lavender one, enjoying the breeze sweeping through the air. A minute or so of silence passed.

"Have I ever told you that I'm religious, Blaze?" The cat shook her head, pulling a chuckle from Sonic, "Yeah, not many people know that. I wasn't always, but when you do what I do, you almost have to be. Because you're never promisied tomorrow, ya' know." Another pause ensued as the sun began to creep downward in the distance. "I pray every night, and I don't ask for much..." he smiled at the shapes he had drawn below, "I just say thanks."

After yet another lapse in the conversation, Sonic looked to Blaze with a smirk, "You're not much of a talker, are ya'?"

The cat's eyes widened, "O-oh, I'm sorry..."

The Blur laughed, "Nah, it's okay... I've always liked that about you." Blaze's muzzle turned red as she looked away toward the ocean.

Sonic continued, "Ya' know, ever since things... _cleared up_... I've had a lot of time to think. I've realized that life is such an awesome thing; we're able to wake up in the morning and go out and see what the world has to offer, and probably see something we never had before. We can laugh and cry and watch the sun set, and then get up the next morning and do it all over again. I'm not really good with words, but you get what I mean, right?" Blaze nodded, and Sonic sighed, "And then I realized how many times I was close to losing all of that. I always hid my fear by staying confident, but the truth is that it got pretty dicey sometimes. I'm probably lucky to be here." He smiled again, "And maybe I'm being a little hasty, but I just... kinda' want to live a normal life now. But I also want to do that _with someone_ , because it might get boring, and like - _oh, man,_ I messed that up - listen, Blaze, I've always felt something for you... and I guess I was just wondering if you felt the same for me? It's okay if you don't; I know I tease you a lot, but it's because I think you're cute when you're angry or embarrassed, but anyways..."

They both blushed, and Sonic held out his hand, "Do you wanna' take it slow with me for a while?"

The shock of the question paralyzed Blaze for a few moments, until she was finally able to place her hand on his. "I... I think I'd like that."

The sky was beginning to darken. Sonic smiled, pulled her hand to his chin, and then to his lips. He pointed out to the sun, which was creating a beautiful mixture of colors about the already-showing stars.

"Well, whaddaya' know; a beautiful, purple sky for a beautiful, purple girl." Sonic remarked, turning to a red-faced Blaze. The two leaned in together, and shared a kiss just as the sun said its goodnight. "I love you, Blaze."

"I... I love you too, Sonic..."

They left the scene, but the scene didn't leave them. They returned home to where they belonged, but the beach never forgot them. It continued to breathe at the same rate it always had, knowing that the beautiful moment the couple shared together would live on in their beautiful memories. As for the couple, they finally slowed down. After a while, the world caught up to them, and passed them in the blink of an eye. They were always remembered, though - not for their achievements - but for the life they lived.

A beautiful, purple life.

* * *

 **What's up guys? So this was supposed to be published shortly after Prince's passing, but I had finals, I got sick, and I played a LOT of Destiny. So yeah. It's being published now. X,) Basically, I was listening to a lot of Prince because I was sad we lost him, and this story just sorta'... happened, lol. Sort of a tribute to him, I guess. Also a rare Sonaze from me, haha. I really hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if ya' like!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
